Monster's Ball
by IncessantOblivion
Summary: Oneshot: Yuki belonged to him. Her beloved: Kaname Kuran. But she was nothing to him. How could she be? She was a human in a vampire's world. Little did she know she meant more to Kaname than she thought possible...


**A/N: This fic is based on a dream my friend had, so it does not run along the Vampire Knight storyline, but it's still cool so I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight...I'm not that smart. **

**Monster's Ball**

Yuki cautiously scanned the spacious room as she weaved her way in and out of richly clad vampires. She should really be used to this scene by now, but Kaname always warned her to be on her guard at all times. The vampire world was a fickle one. No one or no _thing_ could be trusted.

She supposed that by human standards this wasn't normal, but it was all she'd ever known. Ever since Kaname had saved her when she was eight this world had been her only world. She couldn't remember a thing before that day. She didn't know if she'd had family or friends. Kaname was both now. He alone kept her safe.

But safe in this world was nonexistent, especially for Kaname Kuran. He may be an all-powerful pure-blood, but pure-bloods were in high demand these days. And she was in a precarious position, being his mistress and all.

She knew that by human standards she wasn't really a mistress. In the vampire world the word 'mistress' had a completely different definition.

It wasn't as though her kind was a rarity. There were many humans such as her in this place, this world. It was not uncommon for a vampire to take a human to keep by them to feed off, but the fact that she was_ Kaname Kuran's _mistress made her stand out among the crowd, humans and vampires alike.

She tried to ignore the stares and whispers and curious glances. It wasn't like it didn't happen every time she had to accompany Kaname to one of these 'balls.' These balls were more for political purposes than entertainment purposes. Everyone knew they were a place to win or lose allies, where the balance shifted, where people planned assassinations and coups and all the like. If Kaname did not attend, the lesser vampires would grow bold. And as his mistress, she had to attend with him.

She did not mind such gatherings. As a human she was exempt from all the schemes and misdemeanors of the vampire world, but she did not really enjoy herself. Though there were other humans in attendance, she was not allowed to talk to them. They did not belong to themselves. They belonged to the vampire who fed from them.

And she was lonely. Kaname could not keep her by his side every minute. He had important vampire matters to attend to, nothing of which concerned her. All she had to do was wander around the elaborate room filled with elaborate furnishes and elaborate vampires with red, hungry eyes.

They all had an unearthly beauty to their features. It had stunned her at first, but now she'd gotten used to their stoic mannerisms and conniving ways. At first she'd been dazzled, but now it was all the same. The beauty; the grandeur. The only thing that never ceased to shock her was her plain reflection every time she looked in a mirror. Compared to these godlike beings, she was nothing but a speck on a windshield, hardly worth a glance, and yet she'd managed to do what no other being, human or otherwise, had managed to do before.

Capture Kaname Kuran's eye.

She didn't know what he saw worth saving in her. She didn't know why he bothered to save her from the ravenous human vampire who'd been intent on devouring her flesh. But he had. Every time she tried to ask him why, he'd smile softly and trace her jaw with the tips of his long, graceful fingers, never answering.

It didn't matter much at any rate. She was here. She was his. He was her life. As far as she was concerned, he could drink every drop of her blood if he so desired. But he always stopped before he took too much so she wouldn't become faint. He always thought of her feelings. He treated her like she mattered. She'd never understood that. All the other vampires treated their humans as possessions. Nothing more. It was like she mattered to Kaname.

Yuki could not suppress as shiver as she saw a female vampire sink her ivory fangs into the glistening neck of a human male. She watched as his eyes closed and his head tipped back in pleasure. The sense of euphoria one felt when one's blood was being sucked was difficult to explain and she herself still did not understand it though she'd been with Kaname for eight years. It was one of those things that defied human explanation, just like the vampires themselves. It simply was and that all one could do was accept it. Attempt to figure it out and die trying. The vampires guarded their secrets viciously, and if anyone knew how to be vicious, it was vampires. She should know.

The vampires usually chose particularly nice looking humans for their personal drinking fountains. Vampires liked pretty things, hence the grand dresses, majestic banquet halls and the stunning vampires themselves. But Yuki did not understand how the vampires could find any human particularly nice looking after seeing their own reflections. Or maybe it was the human's plainness that made them beautiful to the vampire. Maybe they were fascinated with the human's ordinariness because nothing in the vampire world was ordinary. Maybe that's why she seemed to attract so much attention. At first she'd thought it was because she was Kaname's, but Kaname had told her a different version. He'd said they were attracted to her innocence, the fact that someone who had been part of this world for so long still remained untainted by its darkness. He said one could practically see the light shining from her luminous eyes, like a beacon in a never-ending night that was their world.

Yuki twirled to the music as she crossed over the edge of the dance floor, heading for the bathroom. She never bothered to dance at these occasions. She only looked clumsy and silly next to the swirling gracefulness of the dancing vampires. Every movement they made exuded a smoothness she could only wish for. But at the same time, she could not find herself wishing to be a vampire. Though they were beautiful, ethereal beings, they were constantly haunted by darkness. They rarely displayed true happiness. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Kaname truly smile. She wished he did more. It was such a breath-taking sight. Of all the gorgeous vampires she'd seen in her years, none of them compared to Kaname. He and the other pure-bloods were a kind set apart from the rest. She believed they were the most haunted of all.

And she knew she loved him. How could she not? Everyone fell in love with Kaname Kuran, but it was different for her. She knew him. And it was what she saw behind his perfect mask of excellence that she loved. His fragileness. They way he didn't always have everything held together in perfect harmony like everyone thought. The way he made mistakes. The way he got angry. The way he cared. Vampires, especially pure-bloods, were not supposed to feel. Apparently it impaired their judgment. She thought that was stupid, but she was a human. What did she know of vampire affairs?

Yuki stopped mid-twirl as she saw a vampire staring at her. He was tall, though everyone was tall compared to her, and had wavy, blonde hair that curled in all directions. His piercing red eyes radiated fearsome lust and hunger. She knew in an instant that he wanted her. And when a vampire wanted something, they stopped at nothing to get it.

Fear bloomed like a rose in her chest, the petals slowly unfurling, growing, and threatening to choke her.

She slowly looked around for the nearest escape route. Panic just excited them. She had to remain calm.

But inside she could collapse from the sheer terror of what could happen. She was no match for a vampire who wanted something, no matter how many defense techniques Kaname had taught her.

_Master Kaname, where are you?_

She frantically cried to herself. But it was no good. He could not hear her thoughts.

The vampire started making his way across the floor with the gait of a pure predator.

Yuki started making her way to the most crowded area of the massive hall. He could not do anything where she was noticed. She had to get to a safe location and wait for Kaname.

She started making her way towards the banquet table, but a strong hand on her forearm ceased her process.

"_And where do you think you're off to, my sweet."_

Yuki shivered as the velvet voice caressed her ear. She could feel his strong presence surround her as his steely grasp tightened to the point of pain. She winced, but remained silent. Anything she said to him would only work against her.

"_Come with me if you know what's good for you."_

Yuki shut her eyes and inhaled deeply. If she knew what was good for her she'd refuse to budge and make such a noise that they could not leave unnoticed. A lot of vampires here knew who she was, who she belonged to. He obviously didn't. He'd be stupid if he knew and didn't care, and no vampire was stupid.

But she found that she could not move. The aristocratic vampires had some pretty fearsome powers themselves. Paralysis could well be one of them. They each had their special 'talents.'

_Kaname…_

Before she could blink she found herself in a deserted dark corner.

_Telekinesis?_

Just how many powers did this guy have?

The vampire stepped into her sights and grinned with malicious intent.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" She yelled, hoping she was loud enough for someone, anyone, to hear her. The vampire did not seem fazed. The hungry smile never left his face.

"Yes, you are a delicious-smelling young lady whom I plan to enjoy to the fullest of my ability."

Yuki's heart started to beat faster in her chest. There was no one around, no one to hear her, no one to save her.

"Wrong! I'm Kaname Kuran's _mistress_!"

The handsome vampire laughed aloud. "Really now?" He mocked as he leaned down to peer at her face. Yuki mustered the courage to glare at him. No vampire was going to intimidate her.

"Why would Master Kaname be interested in an insignificant little girl like you?" He questioned with a mocking smile on his face.

Yuki pouted and looked away. He didn't need to point out what she already knew. She didn't like being reminded of her inferiority. She was reminded of it every day she woke.

The vampire gently held her jaw and turned her head so she would face him again. His fingers were cold. There was no promise of blood flowing through those veins.

"But I must admit, there is certain…vitality to you that caught my eye. You are so _pure_. That, my sweet, is a pleasurably rarity around these parts, where everything is so…_sullied_ by lust for power and for blood. But you seem untainted by it. It is…_invigorating_." He brought his face down to her neck and breathed in her scent. "And I find myself wondering how you'd taste, how you'd feel flowing through my veins. We cursed must take what we can get. We will do anything to feel alive, and if taking a human's life is what it takes, we will do it. But you…you're different." He pulled back and traced her jaw line with two fingers, similar to how Kaname did. "And your blood…well, my sweet, never have a smelled such an inviting fragrance. It calls to me. Why has no one partaken of your flesh yet, I wonder?"

Yuki pulled her head away. "I told you! I belong to Master Kaname! That's why _no one_ touches me! You sure are dense for a vampire!" She stuck her tongue out at him and turned away.

He laughed, the sound musical, but strangely foreboding. "Yes, you are a prize indeed." He walked up to her, put his hands on her shoulders, and lowered his mouth to her exposed neck. "One I shall enjoy savoring to the very last drop…"

---

Kaname impatiently tapped on the arm of his chair. He wanted to leave and check up on Yuki. She had a tiresome penchant for getting herself into trouble and he did not want to leave her alone for an extended amount of time. This meeting had gone longer than he'd expected. An unattended human at a ball spelled danger, even if most vampires in attendance knew who she was. It didn't matter. The smell of blood was enough to make some vampires forget the important facts, like who she belonged to. Especially _her_ blood.

Kaname stood. The rest of the vampires in attendance followed suit.

"I thank you gentleman for your time, but I'm afraid I have some more business of an important nature to attend to. Please, excuse me." Kaname dipped his head and gracefully exited the room amongst various murmurings of respect.

He reentered the hall and scanned it for any sign of Yuki. There were none. He resisted the urge to groan.

_Now where is she?_

If anything happened to her…

He pushed the thought from his mind and approached some members of his coven. They murmured their greetings before he spoke. "Has anyone seen her?"

They did not need to ask who he was talking about.

"I saw her with a blonde on the dance floor." Aido said with a shrug. "She looked scared."

Without another word Kaname left them looking after him in confusion.

Aido looked at his cousin. "I wonder what's gotten Master Kaname so worried."

Kain shrugged and looked at the spot where Kaname disappeared into the crowd. "Whatever it is, I sure wouldn't like to be the vampire who caused it."

---

Urae started as he found himself separated from his prey by an invisible force. Whatever it was, it was powerful.

He cursed as he found himself pressed up against the wall, unable to move an inch.

_Damn!_

All he wanted was an easy feed. That girl twirling on the edge of the dance floor had captivated him the second he laid eyes on her. She was so free-spirited, so carefree, though he knew she must belong to someone if she were at the ball. She was so innocent and untouched. Pure. Every other human he'd seen in bondage to a vampire had been affected by the darkness of this world in one way or another. But this girl…she was different. He wanted to know what it would be like to have her blood flowing through his veins. Would he also feel the life that she felt? Would he also dance with a heart not burdened by the perils of this life? He wanted to feel what it was like to live again.

And the scent of her…it was unimaginable. Never had he smelled such an enticing scent on a human. How could he resist, whether she belonged to Master Kaname or not?

His eyes flew wide as Kaname appeared behind the startled girl, snaking his long arms around her waist slowly. He noticed how she immediately relaxed at his touch. She was not afraid of him. She must be the only living creature in existence that wasn't. It figured Kaname Kuran would have a girl with such beautiful innocence as his mistress. Not only that, her features were quite striking. Her small mouth and high cheeks contrasted with her large, luminous brown eyes, creating the perfect picture of loveliness. It was like a light shone out of them, a beacon in never-ending darkness.

All Urae could do was look on as Kaname sunk his fangs into her creamy smooth flesh, his red eyes never leaving his. Kaname was making a point. This girl was his and his alone. He figured that out the moment Kaname appeared.

The girl tipped her head back and her mouth opened slightly as the waves of pleasure hit her. He could feel it and wanted more than anything to be the one who caused it. But she was not his to have. He was lucky to still be alive. For now anyway. Intruding on another vampire's property was a serious offence…and he'd intruded on_ Kaname Kuran's _property. He could practically feel whatever life was left in him draining as Kaname drained her blood.

Finally Kaname pulled away and wiped away the blood from his mouth, his eyes never leaving his. The girl blinked rapidly as she tried not to fall. Kaname held her up with ease. Desire stabbed at his chest, followed by fear as an unspoken message fell between them. Kaname was saying that he would leave him alive this time, but if he ever saw him near his mistress again, he would not be so fortunate.

He teleported the hell out of there before Kaname changed his mind.

---

Yuki felt slightly faint as she gazed up into Kaname's eyes. She used to find them so scary, but they were so…beautiful…

"Yuki, you must remain awake." Kaname whispered urgently as he put a hand on either side of her face.

Yuki closed her eyes at the feel of it, the feel of his concern. "Okay, Master Kaname…" She whispered back. She found it unusual that Kaname had drunk her blood outside their home. It left her weak so he never drank of her in public. Never. But he had in front of the vampire.

It didn't really matter anyway. All that mattered was that she was safe. He'd saved her.

She felt a cold surface against her forehead and realized that it was Kaname's forehead, resting on her own.

"Yuki, look at me." He ordered gently.

She opened her eyes and was immediately captivated by Kaname's. She couldn't close her eyes even if she wanted to.

Kaname shut his eyes as he breathed a sigh of relief, his thumb drawing imaginary circles on her flushed cheek. "Yuki…my dear girl…I was so worried…"

Yuki could not respond. All she could do was lose herself in the sensation of his touch…his closeness. He usually only got this close when he was drinking her blood.

"I'm…sorry…"

He opened his eyes. "No, it wasn't your fault." He smiled softly. The small action sent her pulse racing. "You could never displease me, Yuki. It was my fault. I shouldn't have left you alone."

Yuki never liked it when he blamed himself for anything. He had enough curses to torture him throughout the night; he didn't need her as an added burden. Without thinking, Yuki gently placed a hand on the side of his perfect face, lightly tracing his features.

"Please…you must not blame yourself. I don't like it when you're sad. It makes me sad."

Kaname pulled his head away from her slightly and took her hand in his own. Yuki froze, thinking he'd reprimand her for her thoughtless action, but instead he turned the palm up and turned his face into it. Her heart skipped a beat as she felt his cold lips caress her skin.

"Yuki, do not be sad for my sake. Smile for me. The day you stop smiling is the day my world stops turning."

Tears welled up in Yuki's eyes. "Because you could no longer drink my blood, right? That is what I am."

Kaname looked pained as a tear started to make its way down her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed it away, then kissed her forehead, stroking her hair with his hand. "Yuki, don't you know? You are everything to me."

Yuki looked up at him in surprise. 'But…Master Kaname…"

He silenced her with a finger on her lips. "Please, do not call me Master. Just Kaname. My name."

Yuki blinked up at him in wonder. Addressing ones master as anything other than 'Master' was highly forbidden…but nothing about this situation was normal.

"Kaname…"

He smiled. A genuine, true smile that turned her heart over and twisted her stomach into knots. A genuine, true smile that made her heart sing and her knees buckle. He brushed her hair behind her ear. "Now smile for me, Yuki."

The corners of Yuki's mouth lifted as she attempted to fulfill his request. Kaname shook his head.

"That is not a smile, Yuki."

Yuki pouted. "I cannot smile when you are not happy."

One side of Kaname's mouth lifted as he ran his hand along her neck. "I am happy when you are happy."

Yuki ran her finger tips across Kaname's lips, transfixed. He was so…perfect.

Her action caused his lips to part and he took her hand in his and held it to his mouth, kissing her fingertips one by one, his eyes never leaving hers, making her blood boil.

"Maybe…if you cannot find reason to smile, I shall have to give you some inspiration."

Yuki tilted her head, confused. "What…?"

But she didn't have time to finish her question as Kaname's head lowered to capture her lips with his own.

Yuki's eyes flew open before they fluttered shut. The rose started to bloom in her chest again, but this was a rose of desire and tenderness…and most of all love. Her hand rested lightly on his cheek as he pressed closer for a few more seconds before pulling away.

She looked at him in wonder as he looked at her in love. He was slightly breathless. "Now how about that smile?"

And Yuki smiled a smile that put the sun to shame.


End file.
